


Ain't No Mountain High Enough: I'll be There on the Double

by imaginationtherapy



Series: Shameless [4]
Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Because of course he does, Drabble, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Guard Dog Jakes, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Peter Jakes Didn't Leave Oxford, Peter Jakes saves Morse, There is a non-con kiss, There is no rape!!!, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, help i have too many ideas, shameless series, this is the shortest thing i've ever written, what does that mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 01:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19780405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginationtherapy/pseuds/imaginationtherapy
Summary: Peter Jakes and Endeavour Morse are just trying to get some routine interviews done. As we all know, there is nothing routine with D.C. Morse. So when Jakes can't find him in the pub, he naturally assumes the worst. To be fair, he wasn't far off.However,no onetouches his Morse. No one.





	Ain't No Mountain High Enough: I'll be There on the Double

**Author's Note:**

> Hi-ho! I promise I haven't abandoned Here Comes the Sun. I just....have been really distracted with ideas. This is a quick, non-edited drabble because i had An Idea and I just really love the idea of Jakes protecting Morse. :D
> 
> Where does this occur in the time line? No clue. Somewhere early-ish in their relationship, quite a ways before Treat You Better (and in canon, after Neverland). *shrugs*

Ten minutes. He had left Morse alone for ten  _ bloody _ minutes, off to conduct his own interview. He had figured that here, of all places, it would be safe to leave Morse. The idiot was a bloody copper. They were both coppers. They had announced that, to at least a dozen people that they had interviewed. And yet, here he was, completely unable to find Morse. Where the hell had he managed to go?

He circled the club once again, sharp eyes skimming the crowd.  
“Lookin’ for yer friend?” a voice drawled from a booth.

Jakes spun around, eyeing the man. “D.C. Morse,” he bit out. “Yes.”

The man dragged his eyes up Jakes’ body slowly before nodding towards the back door. “Saw ‘im go out with another fellow. Few minutes ago. Dunno what for. The man’s here often, but not the night yer askin’ about.” The man flashed Jakes a leering grin. “But yer friend’s just ‘is type. Maybe he wanted to get to know ‘im a little better.”

Jakes tensed, glancing behind him.  _ Shit _ . That was not what either of them needed, not now. He threw a terse  _ thanks _ over his shoulder as he headed towards the back. Jakes slowed as he approached the battered metal door. 

He shouldn’t be this jumpy, honestly. It wasn’t as if the men who frequented this particular pub were any different than him and Morse. Hell, he’d wandered into pubs like this himself a few times. This place just...it didn’t feel right, didn’t sit right. It felt harder, darker than most, as if there was something else going on. Or maybe that was just the murder investigation getting to him.

Still, it wouldn’t do to go barrelling through the door like a mad bull. For all he knew, the man actually did have something he wanted to talk to Morse about. Just because that creep said Morse was his type, didn’t mean anything. Not at all. Jakes took a deep breath, and gently eased the door open.

It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. His ears, however, needed no such adjustment.

“No!” Morse’s voice, higher than it should be and full of fear. “Stop--let go of--”

Jakes blinked rapidly, hoping the vision that presented itself wasn’t real.

It was.

Morse was trapped against a brick wall, pressed into place by the body of a tall, middle aged man. The man had one hand wrapped around Morse’s wrist, the other braced against the wall. And--God help him--his lips pressed to Morse’s.

Jakes felt horror course through his veins like whiskey, followed by the burning flame of anger.

Morse whimpered, pressing feebly against the man.

Flame met whiskey and Jakes exploded.

“Get the fuck  _ off _ him!” Jakes snarled. He wrapped one hand around the man’s shoulder, yanking him away from Morse. 

The man spun away, but didn’t let go. He tugged Morse to him, wrapping his other arm around Morse’s chest.

“Ah, c’mon mate. You jealous?” the man hissed. He yanked Morse’s arm behind his back and Morse winced. “He can take both of us, can’t you, love?” The hand across Morse’s chest stroked idly across the wrinkled shirt that Morse was wearing.

Jakes felt as if the air had been knocked from his lungs.  _ This wasn’t happening _ . This  _ couldn’t _ be happening. Was the man actually suggesting...oh, he most certainly was.

“Let him  _ alone _ .” Jakes hissed. He lunged forwards, intent on tearing the man to pieces.

“Careful now,” the other man murmured. He released Morse’s arm, and in one swift movement a knife was pressed against Morse’s ribs. “Possessive, are you?” He grinned. “That’s alright. I don’t mind. I’ll get him back to you, I promise. Just a little...more loved. Isn’t that right?” The man’s wandering hand lurked lower on Morse’s body.

Morse’s eyes were wide, luminous in his pale face. Jakes felt rage and helplessness mingle together within him. He’d be  _ damned _ if he was going to let this happen to Morse. Not now, not  _ ever _ . 

Before he could act, however, Morse moved. His shoe slammed down on his assailant’s foot, eliciting a sharp cry of pain from the other man. Morse twisted away from the knife, bringing his fist up towards the other man’s head.

His attacker was faster, however. He grabbed at Morse’s wrist, catching it and wrenching it down forcefully. Morse yelped.

With an enraged snarl, Jakes charged at the man. “Let him  _ go!” _

The man flung Morse away from him. Jakes’ stomach lurched at the sickening  _ thud _ Morse made as he slammed into the wall.

“You  _ bastard _ !” Jakes lashed out with his fist. He felt it connect with something solid, and the man staggered backward. “You  _ touched _ him.” Jakes struck out again. The man cried out as Jakes’ fist cracked against his diaphragm. 

Wary of the knife, Jakes grabbed for the man’s hand. Stunned and gasping for air, the man couldn’t move away from Jakes’ fury. Jakes wrapped his fingers around the man’s wrist. He yanked it down towards his knee. The knife skittered across the alley as Morse’s assailant howled.

“You thought you can just get away with this?” Jakes spat. He twisted the man’s arm behind his back. “You thought you could just threaten him? That no one would  _ care? _ ” Ruthlessly, Jakes shoved the man against the wall. 

The man sputtered something unintelligible. Jakes didn’t bother to decipher it; he slammed the man into the bricks again. “You--damn you--you were going to  _ touch _ him. He’s a  _ copper _ you son of a bitch.” Jakes dug his fingers into the man’s shoulder. “He’s a copper and you want to know what’s more?” Jerking his hand roughly, he spun the man around. “He’s  _ mine _ .”

The man’s head bounced off the wall and he groaned. His eyes tried to focus on Jakes, widening as Jakes’ words sunk in. “That’s right, you heard me.” Jakes pressed his arm against the man’s throat. “He’s with  _ me. _ You had no  _ right _ . You--” 

A low moan cut Jakes off. He glanced towards Morse, his heart stopping as he recalled the force at which Morse had been thrown. Morse lay crumpled on the ground, his hand twitching feebly.

Jakes growled, low in his throat. “You had better pray you haven’t hurt him,” Jakes snarled at the man. He leaned in closer, placing more pressure on the man’s windpipe. “If you’ve hurt him, you goddamn son of a bitch, I’ll make you  _ wish _ you were dead.”

Jakes slammed his fist into the man’s head. He went limp against Jakes’ grip.

_ Morse. _

Jakes yanked out his handcuffs, securing the man and tossing him aside like a piece of trash. 

_ Morse _ .

“Morse.” Jakes fell to his knees, gingerly pulling Morse into his arms. “Morse--Dev, are you okay?  _ Endeavour _ , answer me!”

Morse moaned, his head lolling to the side. 

Jakes ran his fingers through Morse’s curls, wincing as they found a bloody gash. “Dev? Dev, I need you to wake up.”

Morse’s eyelids fluttered open. Jakes could see the moment Morse remembered. His delicate features contorted in horror and his entire body stiffened.

“Endeavour-- Dev, it’s Peter. It’s me. It’s okay. It’s alright.”

Morse’s terrified eyes focused on Jakes’ face. He sucked in a deep breath and his eyes fluttered closed.

“Dev?! Morse!” Jakes hand flew to Morse’s neck, fingers searching for a pulse. Warm fingers wrapped around his wrist, pulling his attention back to Morse’s face. Morse stared up at him.

“Peter,” he whispered. He tucked his chin to his chest, curling his body around Jakes. “Oh, Peter. Thank God.”

Jakes captured Morse’s hand in his. “It’s okay, Dev. You’re safe. I took care of him.”

Morse nodded against Jakes’ chest. “I thought...he said he had...something to tell me.” He drew in a shuddering breath. “I don’t know how...I ended up...he had me against the wall. I couldn’t...I couldn’t get away. I tried…” Morse’s face appeared, eyes intently staring up at Jakes. “I tried, Peter. I really did. I couldn’t…”

“Hey, shhhh, Morse. It’s okay.” Jakes rubbed his thumb over Morse’s knuckles. “The bastard was at least twice your weight. It’s alright.”

Suddenly Morse convulsed, gagging on air. Jakes pulled him upright, rubbing his back until the heaving subsided.

“He...he--God. He  _ kissed _ me.”

Jakes wrapped his arms around Morse’s shoulders, drawing the trembling man towards him. “I know, Dev. I saw. It’s alright, okay? It’s going to be okay.” 

Morse spat on the ground twice before rubbing his hand forcefully against this mouth. “ _ Fuck _ .”

Jakes snorted lightly. “You can say that again.”

Morse turned in Jakes’ arms, staring up at him. He took a deep breath before: “ _ Fuck.” _ Morse’s eyes searched Jakes’ face, for a moment. Then he wrapped his arms around Jakes’ waist and buried his face in Jakes chest.

“Thank you,” he muttered. “I feel like a bloody damsel in distress.”

Jakes pulled Morse closer to him. He dropped his face to Morse’s curls, breathing in slowly. “You’re not, Morse. You’re just…” he sighed. “You’re just... _ mine _ .” 

Morse huffed and muttered something incomprehensible against Jakes’ coat.

Jakes pulled back a bit. “What was that?”

Morse glanced up at him. “Your damsel in distress.” There was something dark in Morse’s eyes, a helplessness that Jakes didn’t like.

“No, Endeavour.” Jakes gave Morse a soft smile. “You’re my partner. In...in many senses. And that means I’ll be your backup. Whenever you need it. You’d have done the same for me, right?” Morse nodded slowly. “Right.” He ran his fingers through Morse’s hair. “Just looking out for my partner.” Jakes glared over at the prone figure by the wall. “Keeping some fucking creep off of him.” He glanced back at Morse. “Are you okay? Really?”

Morse took a deep breath, nodding. “I am. I just...I thought...I thought he was going to--”

Jakes cut him off with a shake of his head. “He didn’t.”

Morse gave him a shaky smile. “Right.” His eyes dropped to the ground and he wiped a hand across his mouth. “Right.” He sighed. “Peter…” He glanced up at Jakes, a vulnerability in his eyes that Jakes rarely saw. “Can I...tonight, after this is over. Can I...stay over? I don’t...think I should be alone. Tonight.” His eyes drifted to the man and he shuddered.

Jakes pulled Morse into a tight embrace. “Of course. I think...I’d rather you did.”

“Thanks.” The word was muffled, whispered against Jakes’ neck.

Jakes kissed Morse gently on the crown of his head. “Anytime you need me, Morse. I’ll be there. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact. I have wayyyyyy to many ideas for the Shameless series.  
> This includes series-within-a-series. This fic is the first in a series of "the boys protect each other". I'll be collecting it into both the over-arching Shameless narrative, and into its own series of Ain't No Mountain High Enough. Maybe it will be confusing, but if we're lucky, it won't be.
> 
> Anyhow. I'll be back with Here Comes the Sun in maybe a week? Maybe less? I've got the next chapter half written, but fixing things is way harder than breaking them (in the words of the fabulous Fitzrove). Plus I have company coming for the next week.
> 
> Enjoy? :D


End file.
